In the case of document shredders with a motor driven cutting mechanism the drive can normally be reversed between forward and return movement, so that the cutting mechanism can be freed from a locking effect by the return movement and which has e.g. resulted from the feeding in of an excessively thick document, by articles which cannot be readily cut, etc. This normally takes place by reversing the electric motor.